In Waves
by AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Korra is the captain of the university swim team. Asami supports and flirts from the stands. Swimming AU. One shot.


Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the creators or franchisees of The Legend of Korra.

Rating: PG for competitive fun.

Pairing: Korra/Asami

Summary: Korra is the captain of the university swim team. Asami supports and flirts from the stands.

* * *

In Waves

The rivalry between Ba Sing Se University and Republic University has lasted generations, every enrolled student wanted to beat the other establishment, no matter the game. The student body was expected to approach their competition with ferocity, and Korra was no exception.

Korra felt nerves chew up and down her arms, the tingling sensation worrying at her lips. She couldn't breathe without feeling sick, and she could feel herself beginning to perspire on her neck.

This was it. It all came down to her. Her relay team was neck and neck with Ba Sing Se's swimmers; Kuvira and her team were renowned for their speed. If Korra's team won this race it would go down in history. Never before had the swim team won against their BSU rival, but they had a real shot. A very, _very_ good shot. Korra wasn't well versed in the art of relay, as she was from a solo background, but she knew the nature of competition, and it was the same in any sport. Win, and win well.

Korra could see Opal's strokes becoming stronger, and she had never been so grateful for second winds. Jinora had started off with a tenacity like no other, and made an impressive lead in the backstroke; Ikki had hurt her shoulder during the butterfly and fallen behind; Opal wanted to wipe the smirk of Zhu Li's face during their show down in the breaststroke; Korra wanted to win for her university, her teammates, herself, and most importantly, Asami.

She could hear her cheering from the stands now, calling Opal's name with anxious rapture. It was a close match; Zhu Li was matching her stroke for stroke.

They were nearing the end of their battle, and Korra got into position on the pedestal. The shouting grew louder, but she only had ears for one voice.

" _You can do it, Korra_!"

A deep breath in, a long breath out. She tucked her head and watched for Opal's hand. Korra could feel water splash against her from her teammates strokes, and barely watched Opal's fingers brush against the wall before she dove into the water. She didn't look to see if Kuvira had come straight after her, she didn't stop to gauge the competition around her; Korra kicked her legs at a pace she had never done so before, bringing her muscular arms out of the water with an air cutting grace. She felt herself transform into the machine she needed to be at this time, acknowledging nothing but the water and the voice whispering through her mind.

" _I wish I could compete, I really do."_

She's almost at the wall now.

" _My hip… I won't be in any shape to participate."_

She somersaults forward, kicking off the wall as hard as she can.

" _The surgeon says it will take at least six weeks to heal."_

She moves her hips quickly, focusing on the end of the pool.

" _I can't risk another surgery, Korra. I could never swim again."_

Half way there.

" _Korra… Please. I know it's a big ask, I know you get anxious, if you don't want to do it, I completely understand."_

She was nearly at the wall.

" _I'll do anything for you, Asami._ "

One last stroke. Korra's fingers brush against the wall and she shoots out of the water. It's chaos on the surface, her teammates are screaming, water is flying, and she can't even hear herself think. Looking up at the board she searches for their timestamp.

She looks for Asami in the crowd, relieved when her blue eyes find the striking green of her girlfriend's. A proud smile adorns her face, and her eyes take in no one but Korra.

They did it, and by no small margin either. No other team came close to the time of Republic University's victory. Not even Kuvira.

Stepping out of the water and into the cold air of the stadium, Korra felt her hair stand on end. The feeling was electric. To be part of history with her friends was one thing. To make Asami proud was something else entirely.

As they accepted their trophy and the tournament packed up for another year, Korra found her way into Asami's arms. She held her closely, trying to take as much of Asami's weight as possible. She knew it hurt her girlfriend to stand for too long, and she still couldn't move properly without her cane.

She felt a small, affectionate kiss on her neck, and smiled into Asami's hair.

"You did it! I knew you could!"

Korra let a smile overtake her face, "For you, Asami, I could do anything."


End file.
